A Baby on the Way
by muderocksmyworld
Summary: Jane's one nightstand while Maura is away has some unexpected results. Will this lead to an end of a friendship or the beginning of something new? Just a figment of my imagination. Totally Rizziles!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! Well this is my first time at Rizzoli and Isles (I don't own anything). I hope ya'll like the plot and please tell my if I should continue with this. Rizzoiles everywhere!**_

* * *

><p>"Jane!" Maura called out into Jane's apartment. She had left early from work without some much of a word to any of her co-workers, especially Maura. Worried Maura had followed her as soon as she had found out. Now she was looking through the living room when she heard a voice coming from Jane's room, more specifically her bathroom. As she got near she hear Jane,<p>

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Motherfuc…"

"Jane!" Maura burst into the room to silence Jane. The detective, through stunned for a second, quickly hid what she was holding by sitting on it, and then turned away from her best friend. In seeing that her normally active and very vocal friend was seated right next to the toilet, eyes down and hiding something, Maura was very worried. "Jane you know you can tell me anything." Taking a hold of one of her friend's hands she continued to coax her. "Jane what's wrong? I will try to help you in any way I can. Sweetie, talk to me."

"I…I can't. It's to embarrassing."

"Jane, there is nothing you can tell that I probably haven't heard before. Now you, in the position you are in are really starting to frighten me."

"Ya, you're telling me." Jane took a deep breath. "Maura I don't know how to tell you this."

"Jane, what is it?" Jane opened her mouth a couple times but couldn't bring herself to say it. So she say up a little bit to retrieve the object behind her and gave it to Maura. Maura in turn took hold of a pregnancy test, and by the looks of it it was positive. She was shocked none the least.

"Jane you're pregnant."

"It appears so doc." She chuckled a little at Maura's tone but not before a little whimper of pain came out with it. And Maura caught it.

"Jane, look at me." She waited for brown eyes to meet hers. "It is going to be okay. I am here for you and whatever you need." At this point she had point the test aside and engulfed Jane in a tender hug. This was what Jane needed, a friend that would hold her in her darkest times, and so she just let it all. Maura just ran her hand through the darken curls and let her friend pour out her miseries. After a few minutes Maura tried to get a laugh from the woman curled up against her. "I guess this explains your lack of interest in coffee lately." She got a little drowned laugh from Jane.

_"God Korsak! What the hell did you put in this coffee? It's disgusting!"_

_"Jane I don't know what you are talking about?" He said sipping his own over sugared coffee. "It's perfect."_

_"Ya well this one sucks! I am gonna head down to the morgue to see if our good doctor doesn't have any decent coffee."_

_When she entered Maura's office she immediately spotted her friend pouring herself a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Maura looked up and see her friend and smiled. She was about to offer her a cup when Jane's face did this awful thing as she clutched her stomach and ran to the nearest sink. Maura put her mug down and ran over to her friend who was now hurling over her sterilized sink._

_"Oh my, oh dear! Jane, what's a matter?" She asked as she held the unruly hair. After what seemed like hours to Jane, but Maura could tell her it was just a couple minutes, Jane slowly got back up slowly as to not disturb the peace in her now empty stomach. "Jane what was that?"_

_"Maura, come on! You're a doctor, please tell me you don't need the definition of puke do you?"_

_"Jane," Maura said sternly, "I meant why did dispose of you previous meals?"_

_"Well that's a fancy way of putting it." A glare from Maura. "Sorry, I guess the fish last night wasn't so great. Oh boy, " said gasped as a new wave of nausea hit her, "Maur I think I need fresh air. I'll call you later." Jane managed to shout before she ran out of the morgue._

"Jane, I want to make sure this is real, that you are really pregnant before you tell anyone else. At times test like these are not the best, and can actually be faulty."

"Okay Maur, whatever you want? Can I just go to bed now?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Would you like me to go?"

"No! No, stay." With that Jane got up and grab her hand and lead them to her bed. There she just fell onto the bed with Maura behind. Once they were comfortable, which to them was hugging and legs intertwined, Maura sought out one more question.

"Jane?" she asked from on top of the detective's hair where she lay.

"Huh."

"Who's the father?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please be kind, review.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I know this isn't much, but I was just so overwhelmed with all the feedback. I LOVE IT! Keep it up! So I am giving you a little more tonight, and hopefully every other day I can post up and new chapter. Well thank you so much! Rizzoiles everywhere!**_

* * *

><p>"Maur, I will tell you. I promise. But now, it's just too much, okay?"<p>

"Of course Jane, I will always be here for you."

"Thanks, can we just sleep?" Maura answered by cuddling, both of them sighed into each other and fell asleep into the night. Hours later seemed too soon to for the sun to come up and start harassing them out of bed. Since the light streaming from the half close blinds hit Jane first, Maura awoke to groans and a body smacking into her as Jane tried to hide from the sun.

"Owfff.." Maura let out as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Geez, what the…? Oh! Maura I am so sorry." Jane apologized as she started to soothe her friend. "I was trying to get out of the sun. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" She asked concerned.

"Jane, I'm fine. It was just a little blow. Surely you know I have had to deal with worse when you sleep?" Jane was confused. "Sweetie, you're a kicker." Jane smiled broadly at the fact. "And thank god you haven't left any contusions, those who not go well with my Jimmy Choo's." Maura let out a huff.

"Sorry about the kicking Maur, can't control it. I guess it's kinda like that thing when you cry, you're whatcha ma call it?"

"When my amygdala and my lacrimal gland have a reaction?"

"Yeah! Like that."And then Jane's alarm went off. "Ugh…I don't want to see anyone today. Can't I just crawl in a hole and die?"

"Jane you know that is not mentally healthy nor stable, but if you'd like I can call us both in sick. You know we both have plenty of sick days to cover months of free time."

"Maura you would lie just to stay in bed with me?" Jane asked a little shocked.

"Technically it isn't lying. Physical you are ill and at times incapable of certain tasks due to you nausea. I, your best friend and doctor, have declared myself responsible for your well being today. So seeing that you are indeed sick and I the caretaker, then no I am not lying," Jane stared at Maura for her over explanation of a simple question, honestly it was more like the 'is this your way of telling me you're attracted to me' comment, but Maura was just always so literal, "but yes Jane," she continued, "I'd love staying in bed with you. You know I enjoy our bonding time."

"I know," Jane smiled but then looked at the clock and let out a huff, "and I enjoy it too but we do have a case to close. And I need something to distract me from what's going on."

"You're right Jane. I hate to leave something unfinished, but ummm Jane?"

"Huh" The woman in question looked over her shoulder as she was getting out of bed when she felt Maura's hand on her's.

"I want you to come to my office today after work so I can test you, okay?" Seeing the concern on her friend's face Jane quickly nodded and then headed to the bathroom leaving Maura on her bed, alone. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please be kind, review. :D<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh my goodness, guys and gals, thank you all so much for the feedback. In your words, the show must go on! And so it will be. Thanks for all the support. Rizzoiles everywhere!**_

* * *

><p>As planned Jane met Maura a quarter after six downstairs at the morgue. Of course that was not before she had headed to the coffee shop in front of the HQ to buy her usual. And of course she had forgotten her sudden dislike for the smell until she had opened the door and ran for the nearest trash can. Thank goodness the rest of the cops were a few stores down at Robbers. She would have never lived it down. So now she found herself downing the only form of caffeine she could stand – tea.<p>

"Maur!" She shouted as she pushed open the doors to the lair of the Queen of the Dead. "I'm here!"

"Goodness Jane! There is no need to shout. As you have noticed from previous visits, I am the only one that can hear you." Maura looked at Jane in an exasperated mood.

"I'm sorry." Jane smirked. Truth was she was not completely sorry. She loved to drive Maura up the wall. Secretly she was waiting for the day the patient doctor would lose her cool temper. Suddenly she turned serious, she had come down here for a reason, no that she ever needed one but, "So…"

Seeing Jane starting to clam up Maura quickly finished jotting down her findings for the body she was currently examining and disposed of her gloves and went to comfort her friend. "It's going to be okay Jane. I am here for you no matter what."

"Thank you."

"I mean it."

"I know, thank you," She looked into Maura's eyes so the woman could see the sincerity in her words. Satisfied that both women new each others feelings Maura set out to business.

"Are you ready?" She asked and got a nod in return. She knew Jane wouldn't be able to speak at the moment. Maura held up her hand in an offering towards Jane. The other woman took it immediately and was then guided to a nearby counter on which she saw the basics to draw blood. If she hadn't already been freaked out by what was happening, the needle laying on the surface certainly did it. Ever since her time in the hospital after she got shot – okay, after she shot herself – she hated being poked or prodded. Feeling Jane tense up again Maura quickly coaxed her.

"Jane, you're not going to feel a thing, I promise."

"When's the last time you practiced on a living person?" She asked teasingly.

"It's been…well…I ..do you trust me?" She asked, as if challenging her friend.

"Of course, with my life." Jane stated as a matter of fact-ly as she took Maura's hands. After a moment Maura took back her hands and softly caressed her friend's high cheek bones.

"Turn around."

"What? Why?"

"Turn around, Jane." Never being able to tell her friend no, she turned around. When she did Maura began to get everything ready to start. In order to keep Jane calm she began simple conversion.

"How are your Mother and Father doing?"

"Maura is this really the right time?" Jane asked a little distressed.

"Shuss and answer my question."

"Maura, I can't do both…"

"Jane…"

"They're fine. Ma's driving Pop crazy with all the weird stuff she's been doing," Maura gently took Jane's left arm but Jane kept going, "Poor Frankie, I mean I only have to deal with her a couple of times a week, but since he can't cook he spends every afternoon at Ma's, listening to all her problems as he down all the rigatoni. Speaking of which, Ma called me to remind me to tell you that you are coming to Sunday dinner." Jane looked over at Maura as she slid out the needle. It's a good thing it was already out when she shuddered. Maura did not dismiss the action but quickly cleaned Jane up.

"Jane you know I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jane beamed, "I will be right back. I am going to run the test." Maura added.

She left Jane alone for a second as she went into another room where she dropped in the blood collected to run the rest. As fast as she had left she came back.

"So what will your mother be preparing?"

"I really don't know, but I know it will rock you patella's world." Maura looked confused at Jane's words, so Jane pointed at her tongue and then said, "You know, your taste buds."

"Oh, the palate."

"Ya sure whatever." She huffed. They fell into an uncomfortable silence that Jane broke after what seemed like forever. "So how long til you know…?"

"It should be another seven minutes." Maura answered distantly and then began to fidget with her ring. "Ah, Jane?"

Knowing what was going to happen she pulled for the woman to be seated and waited for the women to be seated then said, "Maura, you can ask me anything?"

"Who's the father?"

Jane let out a long sight, "I don't know." She simply stated.

"Jane! How can you not know the father!"

"Possible father." Jane corrected and Maura glared. "Okay, sorry. Remember when you went to that science-y thing last month." Maura nodded her head as she remembered about the lecture about the best methods of telling the health of a person based on their hearts. "Well I went to a party Vice was throwing at the Robber. That day, with the help of some Seals, they had uncovered a $2 million drug operation they had at the port. And well, I got really drunk and really don't remember what happened other than I know I went home with one of the Seals because he left his name and phone number."

Maura stayed quiet for a second only to ask, "Will you call him?"

"Maura I don't even know if I am going to keep it, if I'm…" Jane stopped at the mention of life changing words, but Maura being Maura added.

"Pregnant."

"…Yeah."

"Have you thought about it? Having children I mean."

"Yeah, I have. I know I have always wanted kids, but I never thought about actually having them. It scares me Maur, knowing I could have a little person in me. I 'm shitting my pants here! God I'd be a horrible mother. Long hours, dangerous job, oh and I forgot, no dad! Freakin' Mom of the Year! I don't want anyone to have to live through that."

Having Jane almost break down on her was not something she was use too. But to Jane, Maura always knew what to say. "Hey Jane, sweetie" Maura gently said as she hugged her friend, "you'd be a great mother. You're a strong woman, you're protective, smart, would give your life to protect those you love." She explained and the make her words hit home she grazed over the spot on Jane's stomach that held her scars. She hear Jane gasp, but she continued and turned Jane's face so she see her eyes and again reiterated the meaning of her feelings towards the other woman, "Jane, you know I love you and you are the best friend I could ever ask for. I will be by your side whether you decide to terminate your possible pregnancy," Jane flinched at the words, "or keep the child. Know that I will spoil him or her rotten and then give them back to you. I will be the prefect Auntie." Jane didn't know if it was the possible hormones or Maura's moving words but she practically threw herself onto Maura and began to weep. Maura consoled her distressed friend. '

Not long after that the time on the test went off and Maura slowly detangled herself from the embrace and headed to retrieve the results. But, of course, not before giving Jane a reassuring squeeze on her hand.

After what seemed an eternity to Jane Maura came back with the results. "Are you ready?" She asked. Jane nodded and Maura read the results aloud. "Well let's see, your cholesterol is high, Jane we have to work on what you eat."

"Maura…"

"Oh, sorry Jane, google talking again. Okay, to the important matters," she skimmed down the page she was holding, "Jane, I'm sorry, you are indeed pregnant. Your estrogen levels are immensely high…"

"You're pregnant, you're pregnant, you're pregnant…" is all Jane managed to repeat to herself as it rolled around in her head, all the while the world seemed to shrink around her. She's pregnant. All her worries all her fears confirmed. She, Jane Rizzoli, was pregnant with someone's baby. Oh god, what was she going to do? Was she even going to keep it? She knew she had options - abortion?

Through Jane's internal rant Maura noticed the lack of response when she continued to asses her situation, when she looked up Jane was staring wide eyed at something mom existent. Maura recognized the facial expression as that of shock. She knew her friend needed a moment to adjust to the news but when she saw said friend's hand shoot out to grab the nearest counter she called out to her.

"Jane?"

"Abortion?" Jane whispered, repeating what had going on in her mind out loud. Maura was a little taken a back at Jane's words. As a doctor she knew all the options to either continue or end a pregnancy. She had lead herself to believe that because of the Rizzoli background she would decide to keep the baby, but as a friend she had to respect Jane's choice.

"Whatever you decide Jane."

"What?" said woman responded to hearing her name and being called out of her world. "What did you say Maura?"

"If you want an abortion, its okay, it's your choice. I know many specialists that I could refer you too."

"Maura, I don't know what I want." She took one of Maura's hands. "I am going to go home okay." Maura nodded her head but there were so many things she still wanted to know and Jane saw that. Jane knew she owned her friend an explanation. "Come by later okay? I will tell you everything. I just…I just need some time alone." Jane patted the hand she held in hers and gave a weak smile. Needing to leave Jane got up and walked out the office to the elevator. From where Maura was seated she saw Jane place her hand on her abdomen just before the doors closed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please be kind, review. :D<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey you guys, sorry for taking so long. Here in the new installment of this story, hope you love it.**_

* * *

><p>The door opened to her apartment and she was immediately attacked by a little furry beast. It had been a while since she spent any quality time with Jo, and Jane was looking for an excuse not to think about what going on inside her, so she decide was wanted to take her puppy for a nice long walk to the dog park while blasting music into her head to make think impossible. Once at the park Jane noted how many families there were at the park today. Some had the average 2.5 kids, while others consisted of a child with their father or their mother walking their dog, holding hands and laughing at their jokes. It all seemed so easy. Did Jane want that too? She honestly didn't know. She couldn't really pictures herself waking up at odd hours of the night to feed a crying baby. She couldn't picture herself with stroller in this same park with Jo by her side. She couldn't even picture herself with the belly this baby was going to give her. Oh god, she was going to have a baby. She was going to wake up at odd hours. She was going to have to carry a child around with her. But was she going to do it? She needed Maura. Maura! Jane looked at her watch and decided that two hours at the park was good enough to make up with Jo, but now it was time to go home and wait for Maura to come over to explain what happened and ask her for advice on this.<p>

The ever punctual Maura showed up at six p.m. exactly an hour after work had been over. Jane opened the door a little wider to let her gorgeous friend into her home. She didn't know what it was about Maura but she always seemed to be in tune with her. She was always mesmerized by her outfits and loved them when they matched or highlighted her eyes – the greener the better. And Maura was always Jane comfort, she always knew what to say, what to do, and she was always just there for the quick hug and was a great pick-me-upper. Today though she needed the advice of her best friend.

"Hey Maur, what's up?"

"Healthy food." Maura held up a bag from the two that she held that Jane hadn't notice she was holding because she was too busy staring.

"Eww. What kind?" Jane never knew what nasty food Maura was going to make her try, and now that she was pregnant not only was she scared for herself but for the baby as well.

"It is apples with peanut butter on raisin bread. You need the extra protein for your body."

Jane took the bag offered, mostly because it sounded really good, and asked, "What are you having?"

"Well I didn't want to make you feel bad for eating Chinese when you can't…"

"I can have Chinese!"

"Jane it's unhealthy and terrible fatty in your condition. Anyways, I am just going to have a chicken cranberry salad."

"Great, let's eat." Once situated at the table Jane started causal conversion. "So how was work today, any bodies?"

"No Jane, you would have been called if there was one. I just worked on updating the old files and adding the finishing touches to the cases we just closed."

"Ah, sounds…productive." Jane teased.

Not having noted this, Maura added "Yes, it was quite refreshing to having completed everything that had to be done today before six."

"Yeah, right, exhilarating." Just so Maura would get this one Jane added an extra effort to her sarcasm.

"It was…oh, Jane that was not a very nice thing to do," Maura caught on, "You know very well that I enjoy my job to the fullest and do in fact find it fulfilling."

"You enjoy cutting up dead people?" Even though Jane had gone down this road many times, she enjoyed mimicking Maura when she answered. It was one of the small things in life she really got a kick out of.

"I enjoy telling the story of those that cannot fend for themselves." Maura stated and smacked Jane on the arm when she saw her, out of the corner of her eye, making faces to what she was saying.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Need you ask?"

"Of course. You know I could arrest you for assaulting an officer of the law." Jane teased. But Maura saw the benefit of adding her own sarcasm.

"Cuff me." She challenged as she stuck out her wrist towards the detective. Jane was, as an understatement, taken a little a back. Even in her life changing situation, those words did things to her libido that no man or other women had made her feel. She started to imagine all the wild and kinky things she could do to her friend if indeed she cuffed her.

"God Maur…" She barely whispered, it was better if she left it at that. Maura shrugged her shoulders and took back her arms. She also took in a deep breath and brucskly let it out.

"Jane, can I tell you something?"

_Please let it be you like kinky sex too_, Jane thought. "Anything Maura, you know that," she quickly took a hold of her hand, "we're best friends." Maura smiled at her words but that smile quickly left when she began to pursue her topic.

"I have been thinking about this all day; the different options that you have in regard to the fetus going inside you. Although I personally do not opt for abortion, you have every right to do so as a woman. I give thanks to my birth mother for at least going through the pregnancy and giving me a chance at such a fortunate live." Maura choked a bit at the last part. Jane knew this was a hard topic for her and she preferred they not talk about her pregnancy or Maura harsh past but the woman had brought them up all on her own, she was complied to listen. "You of all people know how hard it was for me to grow up so distinct from human contact. I know my parents loved me and give me the best money could offer, but so many times I would wish for them to come home from one of the plethora of trips they would make to spend an afternoon with me doing anything that just involve them and I. I never had the opportunity of someone to love me and care for me without having to leave me at one point, you have been the only exception, and I don't wish that one anyone else. At times, mostly more often since I know my birth mother was forced to give me away, I would wonder what I would be like to receive unconditional love. What it would be like to receive or give a hug for no special reason. What it was feel like to partake in family events that didn't require months of planning, that were just spur of the moment." The woman spilling her soul gave her best friend a pleading look. "Jane, all I ask for, if you consider to keep the child, is that you think how the child will do out there in the world. Will they have good parents? Will they get the attention only a mother could give? And could you stand living with the fact that somewhere near or far is your own flesh and blood? I love you and now I also love that child inside you. You are not in this alone. You have me, your mother, Frankie, Frost and Korsak. We are a family, not matter how crazy we are. We love you."

Yep, this woman knows how to hit the spots. Jane could hold anything in anymore and in the privacy of her home and in the peace of Maura gave her she just broke down.

"Maura, I am so scared. I have no freaking idea how to do this. I know that I will end up hurting the kid more than if I were to give it away. I'd be a horrible mother."

"Jane we have to take everything one step at a time. You will always have me to lean on."

"Thank you, I know, I know you will always be here. I just don't know I am ready for this, if I will ever be ready for this. I just need some time."

"Okay Jane, I understand." She stands up and reaches a hand down towards Jane. When said woman takes it Maura pulls her up and immediately embraces her. They stand like that for a while until the latter feels a yawn from the pregnant women. "Come Jane, let's go to bed." Without a word Jane follows Maura into her bedroom and changes into clothes that have seemed to appear at her side while Maura cleaned up in her bathroom. When she had finished she switched places with Maura and then joined her in bed when she was done.

That night both dreamed of what life would be like if they both shared it along with the child growing inside of Jane. Love filled them endlessly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please be kind, review.<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey, sorry I take so long, from now on the chapter won't be too long so I update quicker. This one is a little shorter than they will be. Any who, hope you like it!_**

* * *

><p>There was laughter all around her, to be specific a child's laughter. At first everything was foggy but as she began to look around the haze started to lift and her surroundings were clearer. She was in Maura's living room, sitting on her usually spot – the couch. But there was something unusually about today, like someone else was in the room, Jane quickly scanned the room at eye-level but didn't see anyone. Maura could be heard from the kitchen digging though some of her pots. There, there it was again, the child's laughter.<p>

"Jane are you going to him?" Maura asked. Him?

"Who is him? And what is that noise?" Jane asked in utter confusion.

"The noise is your son sweetheart and I believe he is asking you to pick him up." Maura mention, and it was mostly like a big ol' 'duh Jane'. "It's that right James." She cooed as she came it to the room looking down. Jane, being the detective that she was, followed her eyesight to the spot on the floor. She gasped at what filled that spot. A baby, a baby boy; that must have been the him Maura was talking about. As she looked at him his bottom lip began to quiver and Maura picked him up immediately. "Oh James looks like your Momma is in another world. Earth to Jane, are you okay?" James? This little human was her child? Well when did that happen? Before she could go further into thought the boy – no, James – who was held in Maura's arms, quickly reached out his own chubby arms to reach out for Jane. Without hesitation Jane took him into her embrace and James settled in to be rocked and Jane did just that. It all came so naturally to both of them. She felt Maura get up and go back to the kitchen and she used that time to look at her child. That didn't sound as bad as she thought, really it didn't.

James was beautiful and from what she could tell about eight months old. She could say the perfect child but that would have been a little biased. He head was full of wonderful curly black hair. The child barely had a forehead. His fragile little skin was a light bronze tone between fair and olive. He had this adorable drop to his mouth, the left side of his mouth would slightly drop as he began to fall asleep and a little river of drool fell onto Jane's arm. Like his mother he had long figures for his tiny hands and had ten perfect little toes. The last thing Jane noticed in her son was his eyes; he must have gotten that from his father because she certainly didn't have that color of eyes. From where she held her son she was able to hold eye contact with James, dark chocolate met sea blue for the first she could remember, honestly it was love at first sight. She was so enthralled with her son that she didn't feel the couch dip beside her or feel Maura's presence until she felt a little kiss on her cheek. When she turned to see the woman she loved and the woman who she hadn't expected to give her a kiss she was taken a back from the beauty before her. Maura was dress in simply house clothes for a change and that gave her a relaxed mood but what really added to her beauty was the gorgeous and radiant smile she held on her face. Beautiful and she wanted to kiss her, but Maura handed over a warm bottle of milk. And without hesitation, she gave it to her son and he accepted it gratefully and she once again dripped of to sleep. Jane felt proud. Jane felt happy. Jane felt love. She wanted to convey that feeling to Maura but when she looked up with her own radiant smile it was assaulted by the woman in front of her.

"I love you." Maura whispered into the kiss. It was short and simply and it felt like they had done this forever and maybe they had. Nothing felt wrong and anything was right.

"I love you too Maur."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please be kind, review. :D<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone, first off I want to say thank you all for much for the awesome reviews, you know who you are! I just wanted to let you know that I am going to try to post a new chapter at least twice a week. Being a design major is a hard work so I have to spend a little more time there. Any who, without and futher ado, Chapter 6 in A Baby on the Way.**_

* * *

><p>Jane woke up the next morning feeling better than she had ever felt. She wondered why that was. Maybe it was because of Maura…Maura! The dream. Was it a dream? Never in her life had she had such a life like dream, everything had felt so real: the child in her arms, the moment she had with him, and the kiss. The kiss was the most special she had ever had, and she wasn't so sure she had even had that kiss. Maura. Where was Maura? She heard a noise in the kitchen, ahh there she was. But wait, the last time Maura was in a kitchen…she looked around to make sure that James wasn't anywhere around. No he wasn't. He wasn't real. Ouch, that hurt to think about. Her hand went to her belly, that was too painful to think about. The more she thought about it the harder it was to get that picture of James out of her head. It was as if he was still calling out for her to hold him, to feed him, to simply look at him. No, no she couldn't do this. She couldn't get rid of this baby. It was her baby and she was ready to meet him. Yes, she was going to fucking do this, she, Jane Rizzoli was going to be a fucking mom. Well she was going to have to work on her language for the little squirt. But before she could make all the decisions she need to make sure one person was going to stay with her, to help her and to keep him if anything went wrong.<p>

She quickly got out of bed and made a bee-line to the kitchen. "Maur!"

"Shush, it seems like you're trying to reason the dead in here. Now sit." She instructed. God, Jane loved her. Once seated Jane was brought a plate of food and it was gone as soon as it was set down. God, hormones and these weird food swings were going to be the end of her, but good thing Maura was only having a cup of coffee because she wanted to get this conversation out of the way as quick as possible.

"Maura I have been doing some thinking." Jane slowly let out, as if she was draining water from her tub.

Maura looking up from her cup and responded, "Well that's never good."

Goodness, the day she catches on to sarcasm is the day she needs it less. "Ha. Ha." She gives it to Maura, even she can't let a good one slip by, "But umm, no, this is a really good one, I think."

Worried but excited at the same time, the other woman had to ask, "What is it?"

The Detective took a breath in and in said breath, quite opposite to her early tactics, she lets out, "It's about the baby."

"Oh." Again, Maura doesn't know which emotion to choose so she says at bay knowing Jane could throw anything at her right now.

Looking up at those green eyes brown ones spill the secret, "I am keeping it."

"Oh my gosh, Jane! You're going to be great. I can't wait till it gets here. Oh my we have to tell people and…."

"Maura, just on one condition."

Anything for this child, anything. "Whatever you want I can get it."

"Maur, I just need to know that you will always be with me through everything: the checkups, the hormonal rages, and the birth. But most importantly, I want you to take care of him no matter what. Promise."

"Him?"

'That's what I said' Jane half-heartedly whispered to herself. "Really Maura? Out of all that that is all you got?"

Maura knew that Jane knew that she had heard her, so she just continued to show her indifference until her question was answered. "Fine, him, I just have a hunch. I mean it is a fifty fifty chance ya know." Jane offered a small smile.

"Right of course. And Jane," her smile fell a bit, "I will do everything in my power to make sure he, or she, will be taking well care of. You know I will love them like my own, whether you are here or not. Promise" Maura placed her hand over Jane's and gave it a quick squeeze.

"I know Maura, it is going to be like he has two Moms." At this Maura fidgeted with her necklace with her free hand and Jane, like clockwork, knew what question was coming next.

"Say it."

"Will he know? About the baby I mean?"

"No. He won't."

"But Jane, he has a right!"

"Maura, listen, I know. I never said I would never tell him, I just won't go out looking for him to tell him." Maura looked confused, Jane thought so much for genius. "If he ever comes back and finds me, then I will tell him, but only if he comes back."

"Well, if you think that is best Jane."

"I do. Anyways, this kid is going to be so loved." She said as she placed her hand to the spot where her lime bean was growing. Jane caught Maura quickly downcasting her eyes to her hand and then ripping her eyes away. Nope, that was not going to work out, so the Detective grabbed Maura's hand back into her own and placed it on her belly with her own hand on top. "Sweetheart," she said softly so that Maura would look her in the eyes and when she did, "this is our pregnancy, not just mine. You in?" Maura nodded her head in confirmation, suddenly to overcome to speak. Jane broke out into a full on grin. "Okay, our baby. I love you." As she spoke those last words on its own, her body shifted forwards and like a magnet, so did Maura's.

"I love you too." She could feel the heat of her…friends breathe on her face. If she knew more about science Jane would think about how hormones react with blah blah blah to blah blah blah, she would ask Maura but at the moment if she uttered a word her lips would brush against said woman. Jane could not take her eyes off her friend's lips, they were so full and perfect…just then Maura ran her tongue slowly over her lower lip and Jane had to tear her eyes from that hypnotizing spot. Instead her browns once again landed on greens. She was surprised at what she saw in those pools of green. Love. So much love. Could Maura Isles really love her? A simple Boston detective? She couldn't understand.

Maura on the other hand was waiting for Jane to make the first move but when she looked into Jane's eyes she saw many conflicting emotions. Love, lots of love but also fear. Maura knew that she didn't want what she felt for Jane to start off with fear, love yes, fear no. As much as it hurt her, Maura pulled away and gave Jane some space but not before she gave the other woman a peck on the cheek. Jane turned slightly pink, her love was showing, but not for long.

"I…I…," Jane tried to make an excuse to leave and Maura once again sensed her discomfort with the special bond only they possessed and let her off the hook.

"Jane you should go to sleep, you have had a really long week and you must be exhausted." Jane shook her head and slowly got up and walked back to her bedroom. Maura couldn't let her go just like that, she had to add one last thing. "I love you Jane."

"I know." Was the last thing Maura heard before the door closed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please be kind, revie<strong>**w. :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I really am sorry that it has taken forever to keep this story up. I'm great at coming up with plots and horrid at keep them alive. I'd like to thank AlexandriaVE for the message, people thank this person. I will hopefully be updating every two days or so. I hope there are still so followers out there for me! Anywho, just shut up right? Here are the ladies in my Universe, enjoy!**

**I don't own anything but my creativity.**

* * *

><p>After Maura had sent her beloved to bed, she headed over to the couch to ponder on what had just happened, or well what would have happened. For the longest time Maura had known she had feelings for Jane that where stronger than the normal friendship. And it just wasn't because they were best friends; it was just the way Jane was. She was strong, willed, smart, intuitive, and just drop dead gorgeous. Lately, during the nights, she would awaken aroused and wet between the legs; she would wonder what had gotten her to that state until images of her wild fantasies would resurface. Maura would do anything for Jane, and if it meant to save their current relationship, she would just stay friends with her. Now with this startling news that her best friend was pregnant, their world was quickly going to change. <em>Their world<em>. She liked that sound of that, after all Jane just made her promised to stick with her till the end, just the way she planned it. Imagine, a baby to call their own. I little Rizzoli running around in both their homes, well now thinking about it, Jane's home was far too small for all three of them to stay. That's it, if they were going to be a family then they should move in together. She would bring it up with Jane later. First she had to do everything in her power to make sure that Jane and the baby were unwrapping safely and healthy. And for that job she has just the person. A couple phone calls later Maura exhausted from the past few day's emotions fell asleep on the couch.

As night began to fall Jane awoke to the persistent scratching on her door. And if that wasn't enough, a yelp or two ensured to follow.

"Ah, Jo," Jane thought as she got up from bed and moved towards the door, "Why can't I train you to take yourself out?" When she opened the door she not only found her lovable pup at her heels but also a properly laid out Isles on her couch. "How did Maura get here?" She contemplated as yesterday's events resurfaced and a smile came to her face as she remembered the plans for a bright future together. As much as she wanted to fix the astray hairs on the beauty's face, a certain little flea bag needed her attention first.

After coming back from taking Jo out Jane went over to Maura whom was still in the same position. Doing what she wanted to do earlier, Jane gently moved the golden rays from the beautiful face. Though as gentle as she was, she could feel sparks coming off both of them, it seemed that the little contact they had wanted to be more, wanted to become more. At that very moment Maura woke with a jolt and a leaving gasp. She looked around to Jane hovering above like she had pictured so many times in her dreams with so much love in her eyes she softly called out her name.

"Hey Maur," Jane whispered back as she again pulled some loose hairs behind the blonde's ear. "Why'd you fall asleep on the couch silly?"

With that Maura knew that this wasn't one of her dreams and this Jane wasn't going to lend down and kiss her, well not yet. Now situated in the real world she remembered why she had fallen asleep on that god awful coach. "Oh Jane, I really couldn't go to sleep after you left so I pondered on awhile on the couch and made a few phone calls. After that I was so tired I guess I didn't realize I fell asleep, now the pain in my back surely knows it's slept on your couch." Maura gave her a grimace and Jane let out that laugh that was uniquely hers.

"Oh Maur, I'm sorry, but hey get up and let's head to bed okay, no more of my couch." Jane got up and the doc followed with Jane's hand to guide. In the bedroom Maura quickly got out of her clothing to find more fitting attire to sleep in. With that done she got into bed in which Jane had already taken her side. Slipping into her embrace Maura seeked the warmth her detective ensured. Before Maura close her eyes Jane asked, "What phone calls?"

"Huh?"

"You said you made some phone calls, where to?"

"Oh, I called a friend of mine and he agreed to supervise your pregnancy. He is the best gynecologist in Boston." Jane tensed at this. "But.." Maura continued noting her friend's composure, "If you'd like we can find another."

Jane let out a long breath. "No, Maura, that's fine, it's just that next time, you know, I'd like to have a say in this. I know ya know all the best blah blah blah's of the freaken world but I would just like to talk to you about it before."

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it." Maura sniffled.

"Aww, babe," Jane turned out to see Maura, "It's okay, I mean it." She kissed the blonde's forehead. "I will go to your doctor friend. Okay?"

"Okay." Came the weak answer. To reassure her friend Jane pulled her in closer and drew up the blanket. With the last snuggle Jane once more kissed her friend and breathed out an "I love you" before she lost consciousness.

Maura smile in spite of herself and she too slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind, review.<strong>

**No really, I want to see if anyone is still alive to go rescue! And any ideas please leave them here, would love to hear them!**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for the awesome feed back! So here I go keeping strong with this! woot woot! Don't worry, it will get better!**

* * *

><p>Makeup. Brands. Boney girls. Page after page of the same thing. Why did she pick this up in the first place? Waiting was never one of her strong suits but Maura had insisted they come at least half an hour early to the appointment she had schedule a week ago. Unfortunately for the detective, the doctor himself was late and her wait turned into forever. "Maura, is he here yet? I'm hungry."<p>

"No Jane, he is not. And we just ate an hour ago, how could you be hungry again?"

"Maur, this baby is sucking the life out of me; I am so hungry all the time!" Maura raised an eyebrow at this, she knew that her detective was always hungry and she found it humorous how she choose to fault the child growing in her for food. Wordlessly the doctor handed Jane a granola bar. "Ah, Maura, I meant like fries or a burger, come on!"

"If you are indeed as hungry as you say, then you will eat this without question. Jane we already spoke about your excess in greasy consumption, it must come to an end." Jane ripped the wrapper off and began to eat it, not wanting any more speeches about what foods the baby needed, it was bad enough the first time. And the second time, and the third time.

Every day for the past week leading up to today, Maura and she had covered a great deal of topics that centered on her and the baby. One of Jane's biggest fears was about how she was to tell her family she was expecting from a man she didn't know. She knew her mother would be furious but would come around for the sake of her unborn grandchild. When she spoke of this to Maura the doctor gave her some leeway from having to tell her mother right away. As a doctor she knew that a pregnancy was not certain until at least the end of the first trimester. Since Jane was already a month into her pregnancy she had a solid couple of weeks to determine the best course of action with her mother and brothers.

In Jane's view, the most annoying and heartbreaking conversion was when Maura walked in on her enjoying two burgers, a strawberry shake and an order of chili cheese fries.

_"Hey, Jane…Oh my goodness Jane!" Maura yelped as she caught the detective at her table with all this greasy fast food spread out. "No, no, no. This will not do!" She began to throw all the mess into the trash can as the detective too got up, but in her case it was to protect her food._

_ "Maur, what the hell! NO, come on! I am hungry and this is what I want! You can't take it away," Jane whined, "It's all I have…" If it wasn't for the seriousness of what Jane was doing Maura surely would have laughed at her partner's attempts to protect her fast food._

_ "Jane I think it's time we had a talk."_

_ "No, I don't want to. Too many of those already." She responded as she snatched a fry._

_ "Too bad. Sit." Maura ordered as she took the fries back and dumped them into the trash can. "Now, I know you don't want my google talk on the importance of a healthy diet while pregnant, so I am going to make this as simple as I can." Jane rolled her eyes; there was nothing this woman can do to stop her from having as many shakes as she wanted. "If you don't eat what I make you, every day of every meal, I will tell your mother about your situation." Jane gasped._

_ "You wouldn't!"_

_ "If it means keeping you and the baby healthy, I will." The dark haired women rubbed her hands over her face. "So what's it going to be Jane, the easy or the hard way?" Damn, she was better that she planned. Jane had no choice but to give in, it was being fed by Maura or her mother. She reached over to the pile of napkins she had thrown onto the corner of the table picked one up and waved it aimlessly. Maura had a satisfied grin on her face._

But the most important conversion the pair had had was where they going to live. Jane hadn't thought about it but she was going to get bigger and if she wanted Maura to be there with her during the pregnancy she could expect the women to travel across town every night to fetch her ice cream, or what Maura would get her, soy cream, eww.

_"Okay Maura, I get it, we can't be running back and forth."_

_ "Exactly."_

_ "So what do you say we do doc?"_

_ "I want you to move in with me."_

_ "What?"_

_ "I wan…"_

_ "No Maura," Jane left a pause for too long and Maura got the wrong idea. "I mean, no, I heard you the first time, I just don't believe it. You want me to move with you, as in live together?"_

_ "Of course Jane, what else would it mean? It would be best, in my opinion, if you were closer to me and I was to you. I hate leaving every night never knowing if there is something you might need or something I missed and you're only five weeks along. I can't picture myself when you're at six or seven months. I wouldn't been able to sleep. And Jane, I really would like to put in action what we talked about, really both coming together for this child."_

_ "Okay." Jane smiled._

_ "Okay?" The doctor couldn't believe it. "Really?"_

_ "Yes Maura, okay, we'll do this. But you have to tell Ma why I am moving into your house without telling her about the baby."_

_ "Well I am sure I can come up with something. Without lying of course." Maura gave the other women a half smile. Jane just pulled her into an embrace and laughed_.

Oh, life with the doc was going to be something, Jane thought as she still sat in the waiting room, but it will be worth while. The detective took the blonde's hand as she heard, "Rizzoli, Jane."

"Here." She shot up as she dragged Maura who was now reading the magazine she put down. "We are here." Maura huffed.

"Okay then, Miss Rizzoli. Let's go in."

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind, review.<strong>


End file.
